


Can I sit with you?

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Sans arrived at full coffee shop.Sans was looking for an available seat for him.Then he saw a table a seat and a girl, wearing a sweater.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Kudos: 4





	Can I sit with you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coffee shop oneshot, requested by Kenshin_deSoleil (On wattpad: https://my.w.tt/1pXJGduuMbb)

**Sans POV**

its a beautiful day outside  
Birds are singing  
Flowers are blooming

On days like these...  
People like me...

...

...

Should go get a coffee before going to work.

**Third person POV (is this correct?)**

It's a a normal day...

Sans goes to the nearest coffee shop before he go to his job...

Enter the coffee shop.  
Order a coffee.  
Then find a seat.

It's really normal...

Except for the fact...

That there is no available seat for him to sit on! Because the coffee shop was somehow, and weirdly full!

...

Sans looked for a seat.

Then he found a table with two seats facing each other, and one person sitting on one of the seat.

Sans kind of knew the girl?

Sans always saw her in that same seat, wearing a sweater, a bag, a book and of course, a cup of coffee.

Sans walked towards the table and asked "may I sit with you?" The girl looked up.

The girl has beautiful short chocolate hair and very beautiful tanned skin that has slightly has the color of a kind of a delicious homemade coffee that you would usually drink on a cold day in a very rural area... And her eyes are closed? So Sans can't really see what her eyes look like...

But...

...

It's still

...

'Beautiful...'

...

The girl nodded, and Sans placed his coffee on the table and sat down...

...

*Silence*

...

Sans looked at her...

...

'welp, this is awkward'

...

*Ehem* The girl looked up to look at Sans. "Hey there, uh..." Sans started to sweat while the girl just looked at him... Waiting for him to continue... Then he continued.

"My name is Sans. how about you? What your name?" Sans said in a friendly and a pinch of awkwardness tone. Sans then takes a sip of his coffee. The girl looked at him in silence...

And then.

"My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you Sans" Sans very quickly and weirdly noticed such beauty in Frisk's voice...

It was sweet... But not so sweet... It's just right, and.... This... Very weirdly... Made him blushed a little...

Sans pushed all those weird thoughts away and said "So uh, what's that about?" Sans said while he pointed to the book Frisk is reading. "Oh this? It's a novel titled Romeo and Juliet and it's made by Shakespeare!" Frisk said cheerfully while she flipped the book and showed it to Sans.

Sans jumped away for a bit out of being surprised by her actions. Then Sans looked at the book Frisk showed him and began to read some parts of it...

Then Frisk pulled the book out of his sight and rested it in the table in front of her. "I'm sorry! I get excited when it comes to books. I'm so sorry! Im re-"  
"It's fine, it's fine!"

"Really?" Frisk asked with a great amount of shyness and nervousness. "Yeah, also, this shakespeare guy has great English" Sans said with a lazy grin in his face. "Yeah, he he... He is also labeled as the best writer of all time!" Frisk said cheerfully while she accidentally slightly opened her eyes out of happiness...

Her eyes shined like a beautiful star in the night sky, the color of her eyes is like a beautiful sunset in a beautiful and clear beach.

Sans blushed by noticing all of these beauty in her.

"Sans?"

"Huh?" Sans noticed he zoned out for a minute and because of that, he blushed more. "Oh yeah" Sans said while he grabbed his coffee and drank all of it...

'wait... Why is my coffee cold?!' Sans placed his coffee on the table and he quickly took his phone out...

'Oh sh*t! It's 9:26 AM!' Sans said to himself out of shock. "Uh, Frisk, I'm sorry, but I have to go, It's 9:26 and I'm going to be late on my job, heh heh" Sans said in a hurry and nervousness while hoping to not get a negative reaction from Frisk.

...

"WHAT?!"

'huh?!'

"It's 9:26?!" Frisk said in shock while she grabbed all her stuff and placed them in his back quickly. "Sheetz I'm gonna be late!"

Sans then noticed a great opportunity, that he obviously don't want to let go.

"Hey, if you want we can go together" Sans said. Frisk looked at him "really? but I work on *insert place*" Frisk said while wondering if Sans would really go together. "Man, that suck, I work on *insert place*, and It's on the opposite way..." Sans said with a disappointed and sad tone.

"That's okay! We can still meet together here again tomorrow!" "That is if you want to tho..." Frisk said while she looked at her side. "Really?! Again? Tomorrow? Sure!" Sans said in a happy tone.

Frisk smiled "so, see you tomorrow?" Frisk said while she slightly moves her head on her side.

"See you tomorrow" Sans said with a smile.

_________________________________________

**Third Person**

**(again but we will be focusing on Frisk.)**

Frisk was just reading a book while drinking coffee.

Frisk like to do this every morning before she goes to work.

"May I sit with you?" A voice rang near her...

It's a very weirdly soothing voice... And very weirdly... It kind of remind her of a strong yet sweet coffee...

Frisk looked up to see a skeleton wearing blue jacket, a cute yellow beanie with... 'is that a pikachu?!', and basketball shorts.

He always see him everyday in the coffee shop, but Frisk never actually see him up close.

...

'cute'

...

Frisk nodded and returned to read the book she is reading while the skeleton placed his coffee in the table and sat down.

...

...

...

*Ehem* Frisk looked up at the skeleton  
"Hey there, uh..."

"My name is Sans. how about you? What your name?" Sans said in a friendly and a pinch of awkwardness tone.

'Sans...'

...

'what a cute name'

"My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you Sans" Frisk said in a cheery tone with a smile.

"So uh, what's that about?" Sans said while he pointed to the book Frisk is reading. Frisk then noticed he is referring to the book she is reading "Oh this? It's a novel titled Romeo and Juliet and it's made by Shakespeare!" Frisk said cheerfully while she flipped the book and showed it to Sans.

While Frisk showed it to Sans. Frisk noticed that Sans uncomfortable of what she is doing.

She quickly pulled the book out of his sight and rested it in the table in front of her. "I'm sorry! I get excited when it comes to books. I'm so sorry! Im re-"  
"It's fine, it's fine!"

"Really?" Frisk asked with a great amount of shyness and nervousness. "Yeah, also, this shakespeare guy has great English" Sans said with a lazy grin in his face. "Yeah, he he... He is also labeled as the best writer of all time!" Frisk said cheerfully.

...

...

Frisk then noticed that Sans just looked at her while saying nothing, and... 'why is skull turning blue?'

"Sans?"

"Huh?" "Oh yeah..." Sans then took his coffee and drank it.

Then Sans placed his coffee in the table and took his phone out.

Frisk just looked at him with a confused face while waiting for Sans to say something.

"Uh, Frisk, I'm sorry, but I have to go, It's 9:26 and I'm going to be late on my job, heh heh" Sans said in a hurry and nervousness.

"What?!" 'its 9:26?! Oh no, I'm late! My boss is gonna kill me!' Frisk said to herself out of shock and slight fear.  
She then grabbed all her stuff and placed them in his back quickly. "Sheetz I'm gonna be late!" Frisk said in a hurry and nervous tone.

"Hey, if you want we can go together" Sans said. Frisk looked at him "really? but I work on *insert place*" Frisk said while wondering if Sans would really go together, and she is really hoping Sans would really go with her. "Man, that suck, I work on *insert place*, and It's on the opposite way..." Sans said with a disappointed and sad tone.

This also made Frisk slightly disappointed, but.

"That's okay! We can still meet together here again tomorrow!" Frisk proposed "That is if you want to tho..." Frisk said while she looked at her side, hoping he would say yes. "Really?! Again? Tomorrow? Sure!" Sans said in a happy tone.

Frisk smiled "so, see you tomorrow?" Frisk said while she slightly moves her head on her side.

"See you tomorrow" Sans said with a smile.

_________________________________________  
~ **Bonus~**

The two always meet every morning in the coffee shop, while they talk about stuff.

After a while, they didn't just meet in the morning, they also sometimes hangout in the afternoon or night time.

Sometimes on each others house or on the park, but they would usually see each other on the coffee shop.

Then both of them started to feel some kind of feelings towards each other.

The both of them tried to confess but they both always chickened out and backed out.

...

It was really an accident..

Frisk was in Sans house, in his room.  
Then Frisk found a book.  
She didn't mean to read it, but she did.  
And found out Sans feeling towards her.

Sans saw Frisk reading his diary...

And well... You probably know what already happened.

...

They are getting married now...

And they decided their reception is the coffee shop...

The place where they met and where they usually meet each other...

**...**

**This bonus isn't really important...**

**...**

**So...**

**...**

**Let's just get to the point...**

**...**

There's one thing Frisk and Sans always notice when they are together...

Time seems stop...

Everything around them seems to disappear...

It feels like it's just two of them...

Even when there is literally a lot of people around them...

And...

They loved each other...

So...

I'm glad to meet you girl from afar with a sweater, a bag, a book, and, of course a cup of coffee.

I'm glad to meet you too, Skeleton with a blue jacket, and a beanie with a cute little pikachu.

And I'm glad...

That you/I walked towards you/me and asked.

...

...

...

"Can I sit with you?"

...

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!!
> 
> I'm so happy on how this turned out!
> 
> I am so happy!
> 
> So... Thank you Kenshin_deSoleil for requesting!
> 
> I'ma go now!
> 
> Again thank you Kenshin_deSoleil!!!


End file.
